Curious George and the High-Voltage Electric Fence
by FunkyJ
Summary: Curious George sees an electric fence and he wants to touch it. This is part of a series of Children's Books that Never Made It.


George was a monkey who lived in Africa. In Africa, they didn't barricade areas away from other people.

Naturally, Curious George was interested in the first one of these barricades that he saw. It was made of metal, showed diamonds, and had a skull and crossbones on a sign next to it. Also on the sign were some words: Do not touch.

Curious George was a curious monkey, and so, he outstretched his arm so he almost touched the fence. Moments before he touched it, his owner noticed, and he pushed the monkey's arm away from the fence.

"No, no, George, this is an electric fence; you should not touch it."

In Africa, they didn't have electricity, so the words went over the monkey's head, and he was escorted away from the fence as soon as possible.

What happened after that was that George wondered about this fence which he couldn't touch. Why couldn't he touch it? It looked nice, and touchable. He would even go so far as to hug the fence given that he could. When he got home, his owner told him that electricity was able to light up the lightbulbs in their house.

George's mind filled with more questions. Is the fence black when the electricity goes out? Is the fence all-powerful and would make George a supermonkey? Even as his thoughts expanded, he was still under warning by his owner that he shall not touch the electric fence. What a meanie.

George was annoyed at his owner because of his banishment from being able to touch the electric fence. He would not respond to anything that his owner did, even if he made the monkey a banana pie with banana sprinkles and banana sauce: George's favorite food. He made two of the pies and the monkey only responded to him by throwing his poop at his owner.

Enraged, he yanked the monkey by the tail and he tossed him into the corner. George was angry; never before did his owner ever injure him. He grew frightened at the man, cowering whenever his yellow raincoat was visible. In fact, because of those events, Curious George became afraid of the color yellow. When presented a banana, he screamed and threw it away. When presented a rotten banana, nice and brown, he gobbled it up. Curious George was a very changed monkey.

Eventually, his owner grabbed a bottle with three X's on it, and told George that even though it was deadly, he was going to drink it anyway. Curious George didn't know the word "deadly." Granted, he didn't know any English, but the word "deadly" made especially no sense to him. Was there any consequence of what was in this magical bottle? What do the X's mean? The fence's sign had X's where the eyes should be, so the fence must have been as safe as the bottle which he had.

As he drank from the bottle, his owner grew more and more enraged with the world. Soon enough, he saw the monkey and he threw the bottle at him, but George jumped away from the bottle, and walked away from it as the bottle shattered into thousands of glass flakes. George knew that he would have to leave the house because of his owner's drunk fit, and it was made easier because he fell down on the flakes of glass.

While Curious George escaped the house, his owner was slipping around on the glass flakes and alcohol. The glass cut into his hands, arms, and legs, creating cuts from which blood leaked out of him. Soon enough, a puddle of red was under the man, and some glass was chipping into his torso, so that his lungs started to fill up with blood. Soon enough, he was coughing up blood into a puddle of his own blood, and he soon fainted from lack of air. He died a few minutes later, and Curious George was free to go to the fence which he was told never to go to.

It was dark out. Curious George didn't know what lay beyond his house, but what he was able to see was a street and some metal. That metal was his fence. So, George curiously walked over to the fence and he touched it. Nothing special happened to him, because there was no special sign for him to look at. Surely, all fences are created equal, George though, and thus, it would be fair for him to be able to touch a fence which had a magical skull-and-crossbones sign.

So, Curious George walked across the street, and many cars passed by him, swerving so that they wouldn't touch the monkey. However, this caused many accidents on the road, causing several civilian casualties.

From there, Curious George saw a sign which had a skull and crossbones on it next to a fence. It was a magic for him: this was the fence which he wanted to touch. So, he extended his arm out to touch the fence.

Zap.

Curious George fell to the ground, his whole body limp. Curious George couldn't lift himself up. The fence he touched was a deadly fence, and Curious George was dead.

The end.

* * *

(AN: This is my first time writing a parody children's book, so please request some Children's Books that never made it for me to write.)


End file.
